You and Me
by yuko.sora
Summary: Sasuke vuelve a la villa de la hoja después de haber matado a Orochimaru y a Itachi. Y vuelve para renacer su clan junto a la mujer que en secreto, siempre ha querido. Pero el amor de ella ha cambiado a cierto ninja copia. ÚLTIMO CAPI UP!
1. Capítulo 1

Mi segundo FanFic, espero que lo disfrutéis, es un KakaSaku. Sasuke sufrirá ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Sufrirá, sorry por las fans del SasuSaku, pero esa pareja no me convenció para esta historia. Espero que la disfrutéis.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de su personajes me pertenece. (Aunque si fuera por mi me quedaba con Kakashi). Esta historia es solo por divertirme y porque me gusta tanto Naruto que me invento mi propia película con sus personajes y lo tenía que plasmar en papel.

Sin más preámbulos, mi historia:

**You and Me**

**1. Sasuke vuelve. Los veraderos sentimientos de Sakura**

Ahí estaba otra vez. Entrenando incansablemente como cada día desde que el equipo siete se disolvió.

Sakura estaba cansada, había estado toda la mañana entrenando arduamente, sin contar que su sensei, la vieja Tsunade no había aparecido por el lugar. La pelirrosa se lo esperaba, ya que la situación de la villa en esos precisos instantes era bastante inestable y su sensei tenía ya bastantes líos en la cabeza como para preocuparse por ella.

Lanzó un kunai lo más lejos que sus fuerzas le permitían. No llegó ni al árbol más cercano, por lo que decidió que por hoy su entrenamiento quedaba finalizado. Se levantó y recogió el kunai que había lanzado tan solo a unos escasos metros de distancia, y fue camino al despacho de su sensei para poder saber el motivo exacto por el cual la quinta se había ausentado del entrenamiento.

Caminó tranquila por la villa de la Hoja, admirándola. Debía decirse que Konoha en primavera era una bella aldea, llena de flores y de abejas que zumbaban de allí para acá incansablemente. La Haruno pasó por la floristería Yamanaka, e iba derecha a entrar para saludar tanto a su amiga como rival, Ino, pero se dio cuenta de que la susodicha ya estaba acompañada, y de qué mejor persona que el chico perro, Inuzuka Kiba, sí, Ino había ido con él a una misión y desde entonces se habían hecho inseparables, hasta el punto de que el joven Inuzuka había hecho olvidar a Ino de cierto moreno de ojos azabache.

En ese preciso momento se le cruzó la imagen altiva de Sasuke, y la asaltaron unos sentimientos que últimamente le sobrecogían el pecho. Odio y amor. Rabia y cariño. Unos sentimientos tan disconformes que parecen que no pueden ir juntos en una misma frase. Pero en la mente de la pelirrosa, al pensar en Sasuke, eran los sentimientos que agolpaban en su mente. Y lo peor era que no tenía a nadie en aquel preciso momento con el cual hablar de esos sentimientos, ya que Naruto se había ido a entrenar con Jiraiya, Hinata estaba de viaje familiar, Ino con Kiba, Lee… Bueno, Lee era Lee y prefería no contarle nada al cejas encrespadas.

Tenía a su sensei, sí, pero en aquel momento pensó que no era el oportuno para hablarle de cosas tan triviales como los sentimientos de una chica de diecisiete años. No, Tsunade no estaba en disposición en aquellos momentos. Intentó apartar a Sasuke de sus pensamientos y siguió su camino hacia la oficina de Tsunade.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina y una voz proveniente del interior de la estancia la invitó a pasar. Cuando abrió la puerta supuso que su actual sensei estaría detrás de aquel cúmulo de papeles.

­ ¡Oh! Sakura, Qué bien que has llegado, estaba esperándote, toma asiento. Creo que la noticia que te tengo te será grata.

— Sakura se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa abarrotada de papeles y atendió con curiosidad, pero al ver que su sensei no decía absolutamente nada, y la curiosidad ganaba terreno en su pequeño cuerpo decidió preguntar.

¿Y bien? Me lo piensa decir ya, Tsunade-sensei, ¿O tendré que volverme vieja esperando? —

No, Sakura, tranquila, en fin, allá va, agárrate a los calcetines que lo que te tengo que decir es muy fuerte — Continuó la rubia con un tono en su voz tan extasiado que podria haber encendido fuegos artificiales si lo hubiera pretendido. —

­Va, sensei, dígamelo ya — preguntó Sakura intentando descubrir en los ojos de su sensei algún tipo de información, sin embargo tan acción resultó nula.

Bueno, Sakura, Naruto vuelve con Jiraiya dentro de una semana. — de la boca de Tsunade se asomó una sonrisa de lo más contenta. —Pero eso no es todo lo que te tengo que contar, pequeña. — Su sonrisa desapareció por arte de magia y dejó paso a una mueca extraña próxima a la empatía.

¡Va, Tsunade-sensei, es para hoy! — Exclamó la chica intentando ocultar su rabia y su frustración por lo lento que se expresaba su sensei

Sakura… Esto… Yo… Sasuke ha pedido para volver, y… Y Kakashi también va a volver dentro de muy poco a la villa. — El nombre de su amado le resonó varias veces en la mente, descolocándola completamente. Las palabras no le salían de la boca.

Tsunade… ¿está?... ¿Está segura de que Kakashi-sensei va a volver? — Dijo Sakura esperanzada

Mm… Sí, Sakura, tu antiguo sensei va a volver… pero… bueno… yo pensaba que te haría más ilusión que volviera Sasuke. — Dijo Tsunade realmente sorprendida.

Al principio yo pensé que también sería así Tsunade, al principio yo también… — De los labios de Sakura afloró una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora sí su nueva sensei se enteraría del reajuste de sus sentimientos.

"Veo que Sakura por fin se ha dado cuenta de lo que yo ya sabía hacía tiempo, solo espero que el baka ese sepa como reaccionar con todo esto. ¡Qué bien me lo voy a pasar con todo esto!" — pensó Tsunade sabiendo a ciencia cierta todo lo que pasaba por la mente de su querida discípula sin que la susodicha se diera la más mínima cuenta.

Un chico de pelo negro y ojos de igual color se dirigía a su antiguo hogar, sí, ya había cumplido su primer objetivo en la vida, matar a su hermano causante de la muerte de todo su clan. Cuando se fue a entrenar con Orochimaru ya sabía los planes de éste y de su fiel lacayo Kabuto, y desde el principio también sabía que éstos nunca se realizarían, él no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esas absurdas ideas y vender su cuerpo a esa lánguida serpiente. Así que cuando dio fin a la vida de su hermano, asesinó a Kabuto y a Orochimaru e hizo amago de volver a Konoha, y gracias a haber matado a dos grandes enemigos de la villa, La Quinta le dejó regresar.

Pero Tsunade no era precisamente tonta, sabía que Sasuke podría volver a traicionar a la villa sin pensárselo demasiado. Ella ya tenía el castigo justo para él. El moreno le contó que volvía a Konoha a restaurar su clan, y quería que la mujer que le ayudara fuese una mujer en especial. Él pensó que ella seguiría estando más que enamorada de él. Craso error. Ahora iba a recibir parte de su propia medicina, algo con lo que él descontaba por completo y que la Hokage aprovecharía al máximo.

Llegó a las puertas de su tan estimada villa, ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que se fue de ella. La echaba de menos. A su villa, a su gente, a sus amigos, a su sensei, y sobretodo, a cierta pelirrosa poseedora de unos orbes verdes tan puros y grandes como el mar.

Allí estaba Tsunade, para darle la bienvenida, acompañada de Shizune y Tonton, la cerdita que siempre las acompañaba por doquier. Detrás de las tres estaban todos los ninjas de su generación, acompañados de sus respectivos senseis. Pero había algo en aquel cuadro que fallaba. Faltaban esos ojos verdes y ese tipejo extraño con una máscara cubriéndole la cara.

¿Dónde estarían Kakashi y Sakura? El chico esperó verlos en su bienvenida a la villa. Pero tal hecho no ocurrió. Más un chillido agudo y extremadamente fuerte de hizo olvidar a la chica y a su antiguo sensei, por lo menos un minuto.

¡Sasuke-baka! ¡Por fin vuelves! — Naruto de abalanzó contra el moreno haciendo amago de tirarlo al suelo, pero Sasuke ya estaba medio preparado para eso.

Usuratoncachi— respondió fríamente el Uchiha.

Oye, dobe, al futuro Hokage no le hables de esa manera pedazo de…— intentó decir el rubio.

Bienvenido a la villa, Sasuke— interrumpió la Hokage. —Creo que hay mucho de que hablar, Uchiha, acompáñame a mi oficina y luego podrás ir a celebrar tu vuelta con todos tus compañeros ¿Te parece bien? — añadió la Quinta.

Perfecto— Sasuke seguía con su tan amplio repertorio de conversación.

Dobe, dentro de una hora todos nos vamos a ver en el Ichiraku Ramen, más te vale que no llegues tarde— Sasuke había oído lo que Naruto había dicho, resolvió el asunto con su tan ya famoso "hmp" y fue tras Tsunade.

Bye-Bye Sasuke-baka— gritó el rubio más estruendoso de Konoha

Sayonara Sasuke, nos vemos en la cena— gritó eufórica Ino, la cual acción llevó a una mirada de soslayo por parte del Inuzuka.

Sasuke sabía que Naruto había mejorado como ninja, pero seguía siendo el niño ruidoso y hiperactivo de siempre. Se preguntaba si Sakura y Kakashi seguirían siendo los mismos de antes. De repente una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza… ¡Sakura!

—Tsunade-sama ¿Dónde está Sakura? ¿Por qué no vinieron ni ella ni Kakashi a recibirme? — preguntó Sasuke, lo cual hizo que en la cara de la Hokage se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia y altivez.

—Pensé que nunca llegarías a preguntarlo, Sasuke-kun—

­­­­­­­

Aquí llega el primer capítulo de mi historia, es mejor que lo el otro fanfic que escribí ¿No es cierto?

Bueno, creo que este capítulo es un poco raro… ¿Dónde estarán Kakashi y Sakura? ¿Desde cuando Sakura ya no está enamorada de Sasuke?

Si queréis respuestas tendréis que mandar reviews para que yo pueda ver que esto ha gustado y entonces me asaltarán unas ganas de escribir tremendas ¿No creéis?

Va, no seáis malos y dejarme un review, aunque sea un tomatazo, crítica constructiva o lo que se os pase por la cebeza al leerlo.

Muchas gracias por leer

.Yuko-sora.


	2. Capítulo 2

Aquí viene el segundo capítulo. Espero que los disfrutéis y que no os defraude.

Los reviews los he puesto abajo. Muchas gracias a todos.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (Como ya debíais suponer) Pero con gusto me robo a Kakashi para tenerlo una semana (O más) entera en mi habitación ¡grrr!

Sin más preámbulos, que comience el espectáculo:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**You and me**

**2. ¿Sakura en el hospital? Se revelan los sentimientos.**

No había ido a recibir a Sasuke, por un momento llegó a querer escaparse de esa blanca habitación para ir a darle su bienvenida, pero tal cosa no pasó.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron cortadas por la entrada de una enfermera a la habitación. Sakura se extrañó. La mujer llevaba consigo un ramo de flores. Unas preciosas rosas blancas adornadas con pétalos de cerezo por encima. Realmente precioso. Pero… ¿Eran para ella? No sabía quién le podría haber mandado tal muestra de cariño.

—Veo que ya has despertado— Dijo la enfermera asomando por su rostro una bella sonrisa.

—Sí. Disculpe la intromisión pero… ¿Para quién son esas flores? — preguntó curiosa la pelirrosa.

—Para ti, niña, ¿Para quién sino? — Respondió la dulce enfermera dejando las rosas en la mesita de noche y sacando de entre las hermosas flores una pequeña nota, entregándosela a la joven.

—Yo me retiro, niña. En un rato podrá recibir visitas— La enfermera dijo eso mirando las flores y giñándole el ojo a una extrañada pelirrosa que yacía en la cama.

Sakura salió un momento de sus enmarañados sentimientos y empezó a desdoblar el papel. Pudo apreciar una caligrafía bastante bonita y una espléndida ortografía.

"_Mi flor de cerezo. Espero que te recuperes pronto. Estaré a unos dos kilómetros de llegar a la villa. Llegaré justo sobre la hora de visita. Espérame. Yo iré a buscarte mi dulce flor._

_Con todo mi amor."_

Y ahí acababa todo. Ni una firma. Ni un símbolo de identificación. Entonces acudió a su cabeza. Anónimo. Sin duda era un anónimo. Releyó la carta. Ponía que iría a verla. Ya está, qué memo había sido el tal anónimo. En cuanto un hombre apareciera por ahí sabría quién era.

Pero la carta ponía que estaba fuera de la villa. Entonces solo podían ser Shikamaru, Chouji (De los cuales lo dudaba muchísimo), Sasuke y… Kakashi.

La idea de que hubiera sido su amado sensei la invadía por completo. Más esa idea se esfumó al notar pequeños toques en la puerta de la habitación. Con un "Adelante" bien pronunciado hizo que la persona que se hallaba tras la puerta pasara. Notó como el corazón le bombeaba con fuerza y golpeaba contra su pecho como si quisiera salírsele. Más cuando vio de quién se trataba, toda la euforia e inseguridad se fueron por la borda. Eran nada más y nada menos que las chicas. Hinata, Tenten e Ino la saludaron enérgicamente desde el marco de la puerta. La pelirrosa se quedó un tanto decepcionada, más eran sus amigas y estaban allí para verla y eso le hizo olvidar la pequeña desilusión.

—Sakura-chan, qué bien que estés recuperada— dijo la tímida Hinata.

—Sí, aunque yo ya lo sabía, Sakura-frentuda siempre ha sido una chica fuerte. Aunque claro, con esa frente pues guapa guapa no es— Soltó Ino, tan socarrona como siempre.

—Ya, Ino-cerda, basta— dijo la pelirrosa en un suspiro.

—Sakura-chan tiene razón, Ino-chan, necesita estar tranquila, y tus comentarios dudo mucho que lo hagan— dijo divertida Tenten.

—Cierto, Sakura-frentuda, perdóname, es la costumbre— soltó Ino en medio de una amago de carcajada.

—Está bien, Ino-cerda, está bien— dijo finalmente la kunoichi de ojos verdes.

—Y… Etto… Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué estás en el hospital? Tsunade-sama nos dijo que mejor te lo preguntáramos a ti, y… bueno…— dijo tímidamente Hinata.

—Sakura-frentuda, queríamos saber qué pasó. Nos dejaron con la intriga. Cuenta, cuenta— Exclamó Ino abalanzándose contra la cama.

—Chicas, no fue nada, iba por la calle y me tropecé contra alguien, me caí y con mi mala suerte, fui a caer contra el suelo con toda la cabeza— dijo Sakura, resignándose al ver las caras de sus amigas al llevarse el chasco de su vida.

—Pues vaya, frentuda, yo esperaba algo más de acción, no sé, algún bandido que te atacó o que salvaste a un ancianito o algo por el estilo— dijo Ino, que era la más decepcionada de todas.

—Vaya, Ino, qué imaginación chica, pues no, no me enfrenté a ningún villano ni salvé a nadie, tan solo me caí— pronunció Sakura en medio de todas las carcajadas que su pequeño cuerpo le permitían.

—No te rías, tonta— farfulló Ino —Yo no le veo ninguna gracia—

—Pero la tiene— continuó Tenten.

—Bueno, mejor cállate… por cierto, Hinata… ayer te vi muy acaramelada al baka de Naruto— comentó Ino, más bien para cambiar de tema, pero la joven Hyuuga se sonrojó a más no poder.

—Eh… Bueno… Sí… Nosotros… Bueno…Yo…— La pobre Hinata no podía ni hacer una frase bien hecha por el sonrojo y el cacao mental que llevaba la pobre.

— ¿Y no lo sabíais? A mí me lo contó Naruto— Comentó con autosuficiencia la Haruno — ¿Qué lleváis? ¿Dos meses? — comentó picarona Sakura

—S-sí, van a hacer t-tres meses e-en dos semanas— añadió la pequeña Hinata.

—Anda que nos cuentas algo, pequeña arpía— comentó medio divertida medio enfurruñada Tenten.

—Mirad la que fue a hablar. La que lleva tres semanas con Hyuuga Neji— Dijo socarrona Sakura.

—Esto… Yo… Bueno, os lo iba a contar, pero no me hubierais creído nunca— se defendió la morena.

—Vale, vale, entonces todas con novio, todas con la persona que más queremos ¿no? — dijo Ino, sin percatarse de que acababa de cometer el error de su vida.

A Sakura se le paró el tiempo. "Todas con novio" No, ella no tenía novio, ni ningún tipo de pretendiente del cual poder echar el lazo. "Todas con la persona que más queremos" No… Tampoco. El recuerdo de su amado apareció como un flash por su mente. Esa aura de misterio que emanaba por todo su ser. Era tan perfecto. Nunca sería suyo.

Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus verdes ojos. Todo quedó en un silencio tan tenso que se podría haber cortado con unas tijeras. Una lágrima cayó fugaz por su blanquecino y jovial rostro. Y eso fue lo que hizo que en sus amigas se encendiera la luz de alarma.

—Sakura… esto…yo…lo siento mucho— intentó disculparse la Yamanaka. Mas no halló respuesta alguna por parte de la pelirrosada.

—Va, Sakura, No llores— intentó calmarla Tenten, mas tampoco hubo resultado.

—S-sakura-chan y-ya verás c-como todo esto se a-arregla. Sasuke-kun se d-dará cuenta de todo lo que v-vales, p-pero no llores más. p-porfavor— intentó calmarla la joven Hyuuga.

—No, Hinata, no se trata de Sasuke— contestó Haruno, secándose con las mangas de la bata de hospital, las suaves gotas lacrimógenas.

—¿Cómo que no se trata se Sasuke, Sakura? — Preguntó curiosa Ino.

—Pues eso, cerda, que ya no estoy enamorada de Sasuke— Contestó indolente la pelirrosa.

—Bueno, nos dejas sin palabras, chica. Pero estoy segura de que estás enamorada de alguien, sino no hubieras reaccionado de tal manera, ¿Quién es? Picarona— comentó Tenten, dándole pequeños golpecitos a Sakura en el brazo con su codo.

—Bueno… Yo… Estoy enamorada de… de… mi sensei— Las dos últimas palabras fueron, más que pronunciadas, susurradas.

—¿Estás enamorada de Tsunade-sama? — Preguntó un tanto asustada y en voz bastante alta Ino.

—No, so tonta— Dijo la kunoichi de ojos verdes mientras una gota le resbalaba por la sien— De Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi— finalizó tristemente Sakura.

—Ah, menos mal, ya me empezaba a preocupar— Dijo su Tenten, tranquilizándose.

—Qué pensamientos más raros que tenéis— dijo Sakura mirándola de soslayo.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, frentuda. Ahora desembucha. ¿Cómo, Cuando, Donde y Por qué? — preguntó Ino con estrellitas en los ojos. Tales estrellitas también aparecieron en los ojos de Tenten como en los de Hinata.

—Vale, os lo contaré todo, sentaos y os lo explicaré todo— Dijo Sakura incorporándose en la cama mientras Hinata se sentaba en una silla que había por ahí, Tenten en la cama para los que se quedaban en compañía del que estaba enfermo e Ino a los pies de Sakura.

—Vosotras sabéis que cuando Sasuke-kun se fue yo me quedé muy mal, hecha polvo para decir verdad— Las chicas asintieron— Y también sabéis que Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya— Las chicas volvieron a asentir y a Hinata se le ensombreció momentáneamente el rostro— Pues mirad, Kakashi fue el único que se quedó para ayudarme a salir del pozo. Fue el que me ayudó en todo. Nos hicimos inseparables. Entrenábamos juntos, comíamos juntos, íbamos a misiones juntos y todo eso. Pues bien, poco a poco lo fui viendo como algo más que un maestro. Él ya era mi amigo. Y hasta el momento pensé que solo era eso, un amigo. Pero luego me dijo que se iba de misión importante de espionaje y que no sabía cuando iba a volver, si es que volvía— las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro— Un fuerte sentimiento me sobrecogió el pecho, quería llorar, gritarle que no se fuera, que quería que se quedase conmigo, que no me abandonara. Pero no pude, no hice nada. Giré sobre mis talones y empecé a correr hasta mi casa. Ese día falté al entrenamiento con Tsunade, lloraba y lloraba. Y así durante una semana y media. Hasta que entendí que le necesitaba. Que si no estaba él conmigo, mi mundo caería en picado. Y aunque sé que me tendré que resignar a verle solo de lejos, a desearle sin que él sepa nada, a tocarle solamente en sueños, le quiero, y le quiero de verdad. — Acabó de contar toda su historia. Se tapó los ojos con las manos y empezó a sollozar como nunca.

Ino se tiró sobre ella con delicadeza y la abrazó. Hinata y Tenten se abalanzaron contra ellas, para llorar todas juntas, abrazadas. Llorando todas por que entendían por lo que su amiga estaba pasando. Algo que, amigos, no se recomienda pasar a nadie.

—Demo, Sakura-chan, Es un amor prohibido— Dijo tímidamente Hinata

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Contestó dulcemente Sakura.

—Es tan romántico, enamorada de tu sensei, que para poco está tan bueno como el chocolate para untar— Añadió soñadora Tenten.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un Naruto muy bien arreglado, trayendo consigo un aroma a sándalo increíblemente sensual.

Hinata saltó a los brazos de su novio, éste le recibió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y varios besos esparcidos por toda la cara.

—Chicas, vengo a recogeros para la fiesta— Dijo efusivamente el rubio. —Sakura-chan, me alegro de que ya estés bien. Siento que no puedas venir a la fiesta de bienvenida de Sasuke-teme— Añadió mirando con una sonrisa en la cara a su amiga. Mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo bien grande.

—Ya, Naruto, basta—Dijo Sakura riéndose—A mí también me da pena no poder ir a la fiesta de bienvenida de Sasuke, pero ya le veré en otro momento—Añadió la chica con una preciosa sonrisa en la cara.

—Está bien, Sakura-chan— Añadió Naruto— Mañana vengo a visitarte y te prometo que estaré aquí todo el tiempo que pueda, dattebayo—añadió Naruto con pose de tío guay.

—Anda, iros ya— dijo Sakura tirándoles la almohada a todos Naruto.

—Está bien, está bien, Bye-bye Sakura-chan— Dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

—Adiós Sakura— Se despidieron al unísono las chicas saliendo por la misma puerta por la que minutos antes había salido Naruto.

Sakura no respondió, giró su cara hacia la ventana y empezó a ver como se escondía el sol por las montañas, ese baile de colores en el cielo, azul, verde, rosa y naranja, era todo un espectáculo del cual se disfrutaría más si no estuviera en un hospital.

Bufó intranquila, no le gustaba estar en el hospital y tampoco sabía cuanto tiempo tendría que estar ahí metida. Querría que alguien viniese para poder hacerle compañía. Quisiera que él estuviera ahí con ella.

Una lágrima estaba amenazando con salir cuando se abrió de nuevo la puerta.

Un chico entró corriendo en la habitación. Abalanzándose contra ella y abrazándola.

—Sakura, ¡Sakura! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿por qué estás aquí? — Gritó desesperado del joven.

—Sasuke-kun…—

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aquí se acaba otro capítulo de mi historia.

Estoy emocionadísima con los reviews que me habéis mandado, chicos.

Muchísimas gracias

Aquí os voy a poner unas respuestitas a vuestros tan guais reviews:

**Navigo:** ¡Siiiii! Sasuke va a sufrir de lo lindo. No es que me caiga mal, pero prefiero que sufra y sufra. Gracias por escribirme mi primer review. Espero que te guste el segundo capi.

**MYsweetAngel:** Gracias por escribirme, aquí tienes el segundo chapter.

**Anita-asakura:** Mil gracias por todo, espero que no te defraude este capítulo.

**Katyx: **Sii, Sasuke sufrirá un poco. Pero también me da un poco de pena, así que solo sufrirá lo suficiente. Gracias por leerme!

**Lord Alania:** Cierto que no me esmeré mucho en el reencuentro de Sasuke y Naruto, en serio fue un gran fallo. Lo siento, bueno, pero en el siguiente capítulo habrá una conversación larga de estos personajes.. ¡Y la vuelta de Kakashi! Espero que no haya nada más que te defraude. Lo siento mucho.

**emiliii-chan hatake: **Si, a mi también me gusta mucho el SasuSaku, aunque no lo parezca, lo amo. Pero pensé que un fic de KakaSaku estaría muy bien. Me gustaron tus ideas de "Haciendo lo suyo" con Kakashi y Sakura, pero creo que no estaría bien que en el segundo capítulo ya estuvieran saliendo ¿No crees? Es mejor darle más trama al asunto.

**Sherihilde:** Es cierto que hay pocos KakaSaku, aunque a mi la idea de profesor-alumna se me hace de lo más tentadora ¿A ti no? Bueno, creo que tengo un destino para Sasuke de lo más trágico. O quizás solo lo junto con alguna petarda de por ahí y listo. Espero que te guste este capi! Saludos.

**Kukiss:** Me pasé por tu fic "mi desesperación eres tú" está chulo. Me gustaría que lo siguieses, estoy esperando ¿si? Besos y espero que te guste este cap.

**NumetaChibi:** Bueno, no sé si lo sabrás, pero yo también adoro a Itachi, pero sorry, tenía que hacer sufrir a Sasuke, aunque solo sea un poco. Lo siento, pero es que me da tanta rabia como trata a Sakura, que ahora se merece un mini castigo ¿me perdonas?

Espero que no te defraude mi segundo capítulo.

¡Gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Me han hecho tan feliz. Cuando recibí el primero ya me puse en marcha con este segundo capítulo. La verdad sea dicha. Aunque todavía no sé que haré con Sasuke. Y no sé si ponerlo frío e inhumano como siempre, o que haga una mutación milagrosa y que sea dulce y cariñoso, aunque solo sea con Sakura. Ya veremos, ya veremos.

Y ya sabéis, si queréis que siga con el fic, mejor mandadme reviews, por que si no pensaré que no os gustó y no podré seguirlo :P

¿Si?

Muchos besos y abrazos.

**.Yuko-sora.**


	3. Capítulo 3

Nuevo chapter, no tengo tiempo para actualizar y comentar mucho

Gomen

Espero no defraudaros.

Bye

Allá va

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You and me**

**3. Sasuke se entera. Kakashi vuelve.**

Sakura se quedó helada. ¿Sasuke abrazándola a ella? ¿El cubito de hielo andante dando muestra de unos mínimos sentimientos?

Era casi imposible. Ciertamente, era como un sueño.

— ¡Sakura, Sakura! — Gritó Sasuke eufórico. ¿Sasuke eufórico? Eso era para verse.

—Sasuke-kun, qué bueno que hayas venido a verme— Sonrió Sakura, mientras Sasuke se apartaba lentamente de ella.

Ciertamente, había cambiado bastante. Vale, seguía siendo guapo y estaba, sin pelos en la lengua, para comérselo vivo allí mismo. Pero… de niño ya no tenía nada. No, estaba claro que aquel niño se había convertido en un hombre guapo y definitivamente, sexy.

—Sakura, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Digo… bueno, estás en el hospital y… esto… yo… hmp— Tartamudeó Sasuke. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Solo era Sakura, la misma Sakura que hace cuatro años. Aunque, claro, ella ya no tenía doce años, tenía dieciséis y su cuerpo… bueno, dejémoslo en que había cambiado. Pero… de todas maneras… él era Uchiha Sasuke, y nadie, nadie le había hecho sentir eso que ahora sentía en el pecho. Nadie, excepto cierta pelirrosa que estaba en la cama

—"mmm… Sakura… esa bata de hospital te la quitaba yo a bocados" — Pensaba un muy pervertido Sasuke —"¿Pero qué coño estás pensando, hentai?" — Se reprendía él mismo.

—Sasuke-kun, yo también me alegro de verte— reía Sakura, sí, estaba enfadada con él, la dejó, la abandonó, pero, demonios, seguía siendo Sasuke, su Sasuke. Ese niño del cual se enamoró por ser tal y como era. Su mente le gritaba que le perdonara y que todo volviera a la normalidad. O mejor, Sasuke parecía tan cambiado, y no solo físicamente, sino que también parecía haberse quitado ese trozo de hielo que llevaba por corazón.

—Neh, Sasuke-kun, etto, ¿Llegaste a matar a tu hermano? — preguntó tímida Sakura.

­—Pues claro, Sakura, ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? — Respondió Sasuke, altivo.

—Veo que a ego no te gana nadie. Como siempre— Dijo Sakura risueña.

—Sí, No puedo cambiar en todo. Creo que estuve perdí todo el tiempo que os tuve, por una venganza. Cierto que ahora me siento en paz con mi clan y que por fin puedo respirar tranquilo, pero… Sakura, me siento tan vacío ahora. Quizás si hubiera aprovechado el tiempo que estuve con vosotros, ahora podría tener más amigos. No sé, sentirme especial para alguien— Miró a Sakura. Ella le devolvió una mirada llena de ternura ¿Ese era el verdadero Sasuke? Si era él… No quería que se lo llevaran nunca.

—Parezco estúpido hablando de esto ¿neh? —dijo Sasuke, intentando ocultar una media sonrisa que se le escapaba.

—No, Sasuke-kun, ojalá hubieras sido así antes, eres tierno. Eres una cucada de niño. — Dijo Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos.

—Sí, pero igual parezco un tonto hablando así, no es propio de mí— añadió Sasuke, altivo.

—Lo cierto es que, es normal que te encuentres tan vacío como dices, pero para eso estamos nosotros. Naruto, Yo… Kakashi— Al decir este último nombre, la cara de Sakura emitió un leve sonrojo, que no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke. Al chico le entró la duda existencial tipo ¿Me seguirá queriendo?... pero no se lo iba a preguntar a ella. Quedaría un poco mal… ¿Y si se había olvidado de él? ¿Y si estaba saliendo con otro?...

No… no, estaba seguro de que Sakura le seguía queriendo a él, y solamente a él…

—Sakura, esto tampoco es propio de mí, demo… Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan— Algo increíble pasó en ese momento. Sasuke se sonrojó, sí, se sonrojó. Levemente, por supuesto. Un Uchiha nunca se puede sonrojar, sería como el fin del mundo.

—Sasuke-kun— A Sakura le emocionó la corta pero sincera disculpa de Sasuke. Era realmente tierno ¿Dónde había ocultado esa ternura durante tanto tiempo? Increíble pero cierto. Y encima el "Sakura-chan" Si pudiera se lo comería allí mismo. — ¡Qué mono eres! Claro que sí— exclamó Sakura abalanzándose contra Sasuke.

—Ahora, Sasuke-kun, vete a tu cena, que pronto se va a acabar la hora de visita, y no quiero que llegues tarde a una cena en tu nombre— dijo Sakura pesadamente.

—Sí, una cena en mi nombre, me siento un hombre importante— dijo irónico Sasuke.

—Te lo pasarás bien, ya verás— añadió Sakura esperanzadora.

—Con Naruto por allí, creo que lo único que haré será morir de vergüenza— apuntó Sasuke divertido.

—No creo que te haga mucho caso. A no ser que tus ojos sean los de un Hyuuga y tu nombre sea Hinata, pasará de ti como si de una mierda se tratara— Rió Sakura.

—Ah, ya veo… saku…— Sasuke se vio interrumpido por una enfermera que pasaba.

—Joven, el tiempo de visitas se ha acabado hasta mañana a las nueve. Vuelva a esa hora si desea. Ahora la paciente necesita descansar— La enfermera miró a Sasuke como si fuera un bicho al que hubiera que aplastar.

—Hmp— Sasuke cada día habla más. —Neh, Sakura, vendré mañana, si es que la vieja rubia oxigenada que tenemos por Hokage no me mata antes con el trabajo comunitario que tengo que hacer— Comentó Sasuke, que se ganó la miraba llena de furia de la enfermera y una carcajada de Sakura.

—Me gusta tu nuevo sentido de humor, Sasuke-kun— añadió Sakura limpiándose una lagrimilla de risa que caía por su cara.

—Hasta mañana, Sakura-chan— Sasuke estaba irradiado de la forma de la que Sakura le había perdonado. No creía que, con el daño que le había hecho, volviera tan fácilmente a él. Pensó que sería pan comido que ella cayera en sus brazos como la niña que fue alguna vez. Ella volvería a él. O eso pensaba el Uchiha.

—Bye-bye Sasuke-chan— Se le hizo raro no usar el "-" con él, pero creyó que sería mucho mejor así. La vida de Sasuke había sido tan oscura, que necesitaba sin falta que alguien le diera un poco de luz. Y eso lo tendrian que hacer sus amigos, y, por conseqüencia, ella.

Oyó como la enfermera cerró con llave su puerta. Y la bombillita se le encendió. Sólo la habían ido a ver las chicas, Naruto y Sasuke. Miró de nuevo las flores. "Mr. Anónimo" dijo que vendría esa misma tarde. Y por allí solo apareció un sospechoso. Y ese era Sasuke. Porque Naruto no la quería "de esa manera" y las chicas menos. Así que solo podía ser él. Se llevó una decepción. Ella pensaba que su querido Kakashi había mandado esas preciosas rosas blancas. Pero no. Suspiró, bueno, Sasuke tampoco estaba mal, era detallista. Pero ya no sentía esas maripositas cuando estaba con él, o esas ganas locas de darle un beso. No, ahora esos sentimientos iban sola y especialmente hacia su adorado sensei. Ese pervertido, lunático, raro y extremadamente sexy que le corroía las entrañas con solo su presencia. Con el que desfallecía cuando le dedicaba frases adulatorias, aunque se refirieran al entrenamiento. Ya bastaba para ella. Aunque claro, esperaba algo más.

Un golpecito proveniente de la ventana la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Extrañada, se dirigió a la ventana y cogió un kunai, por las dudas. Abrió lentamente la ventana y lo que vio en el exterior la dejó patidifusa… Era… era él…

—Kakashi-sensei—Murmuró Sakura.

—Sí, Sakura, estoy aquí— Dijo él tranquilamente. Como corroborando el hecho de que estaba en la habitación del hospital, con ella, con su prohibida flor de cerezo.

— ¡Llegas tarde! — Gritó Sakura, la cual cosa hizo que su sensei se tapara las orejas.

—Me perdí en el camino de la vida— añadió su sensei divertido mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Mentira— Dijo Sakura, realmente irritada ¿Cómo podía querer a ese pedazo de mula?... Increíble.

—Bueno, empecemos por el principio ¿Si? — continuó Kakashi como si no hubiera escuchado nada— Lo que cuenta es que estoy aquí, ¿no, _mi dulce flor de cerezo_? — dijo cerrando su único ojo destapado.

­—Kakashi-sensei… Las flores… ¿Me las has traído tú? — preguntó valiente Sakura temiéndose lo peor.

—Pensé que te gustaría…—

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke llegaba al restaurante ligeramente retrasado, aunque no le dio mucha importancia.

— ¡Sasuke-baka! ¡Llegas tarde! — gritó un MUY eufórico y enfadado Naruto…

—Dobe— No con todos Sasuke era tan dulce como con Sakura, no, la pelirrosa tenía que ver que él solo era así con ella.

— ¿podemos hablar? — Dijo serio Naruto… Esperad… ¿Naruto serio? ¿Desde cuando?...

—Hmp— Dijo Sasuke.

Naruto lo llevó a un rincón del restaurante donde habían quedado. Allí estaban todos. Desde Ino, pasando por Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru quién acababa de llegar de misión y Lee, estaban hablando todos muy animadamente, y cuando pasaron por al lado de la mesa y todos saludaron, a lo cual Sasuke respondió con un simple "hmp" y Naruto pasó de ellos ya que ya les había saludado a todos anteriormente.

Naruto se sentó en una mesa para dos, y Sasuke se sentó enfrente de él…

— ¿Qué querías, dobe? — preguntó Sasuke con desdén.

— ¿Has estado con Sakura-chan? — Respondió con otra pregunta el rubio.

—Sí, ¿Y qué? — Dijo Sasuke dando a entender que la conversación no llegaría a ningún lago, pero Naruto no estaba por la labor.

—Pues ya sabrás que Sakura ya no siente nada por ti ¿neh? — dijo pícaro Naruto.

— ¿Y a mí eso por qué habría de interesarme? — preguntó Sasuke disimulando el interés que en realidad, sí tenía por el tema.

—Disimulas muy mal— dijo Naruto riéndose a carcajada limpia.

—Vale, pues ya dime, ¿Se olvidó de mi? — preguntó Sasuke, perdiendo todo el disimulo que antes intentaba crear.

—Sí, Sasuke, Un clavo saca otro clavo— dijo Naruto.

— ¿Y quién es ese clavo? Que tengo ganas de partirle la cara ¿Sakura está saliendo con él? Por lo que más quieras Naruto, ¡Habla! — Dijo el Uchiha desesperándose.

—está bien, está bien, qué gracioso, tú preocupado por estas cosas— Dijo Naruto, y su comentario se llevó la cara desaprobadora de Sasuke.

Ante tal mirada Naruto cogió miedo contestó a Sasuke:

—Sakura está enamorada de Kakashi— dijo Naruto en un suspiro. No sabía como iba a reaccionar su amigo.

— ¿Qué? —

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fin del chapter

Sorry sorry sorry

Sé que soy mala, lo siento

No tengo madera de escritora

Gomen

Si quereis que lo deje solo hay que presionar el botoncito de abajo y comunicarmeloo!

Gracias por los reviews, me alegrais la vida. No puedo responderlos, porque me voy a un hotel de vacaciones

Pero tranquis a mis "seguidores" el lunes estoy de vuelta, y el martes o así colgaré capitulo

Vale

Un beso enorme

Os quiero

**.Yuko-sora.**


	4. Capítulo 4

Aquí un nuevo capi, espero que os guste. Me llevó tiempo escribirlo, pero los dedos iban solos. Es un poco más largo que los demás. Poco a poco iré poniendolos más y más largos. Necesito practicar.

Sin más preánbulos… mi fic

Si hay algún fic parecido, hacédmelo saber y así lo quito o algo. De acuedo?

Naruto no me pertecene. Ojalá. :P

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**You and me**

**4. Te quiero**

—Yo— Anunció así su llegada un hombre peligris.

—Llegas tarde— Gritaron al unísono dos de sus tres alumnos.

—Es que me perdí por el camino de la vida— contestó tan campante el esperado sensei.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, mentiroso— dijo un eufórico rubio.

—Ya, ya, bueno, la misión de hoy es ayudar en una panadería de la villa, ya que se les han puesto enfermos dos trabajadores y no dan a basto— relató el peligris ignorando por completo las miradas asesinas que cierto moreno le enviaba constantemente.

—Kakashi-sensei ¿No crees que somos un poco mayores para estas misiones?—­ Preguntó la pelirrosa un tanto hastiada.

—Sí, pero es que los genins están en una misión colectiva que les envió la Hokage y los siguientes en rango sois vosotros, los chuunins, excepto Sasuke que sigue siendo genin— comentario que se ganó otra mirada asesina por parte del Uchiha —Bueno, sabéis que en la villa las cosas no andan del todo bien, así que los jounins i los AMBU's están a tope de trabajo. Lo siento chicos, otro día será, ahora, hacia la panadería— y tal y como pronunció la última palabra, sacó su tan adorado libro, giró sobre sus talones y empezó a andar dejando atrás a sus muy hastiados alumnos.

Sakura se adelantó para hablar con su sensei, mientras Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron detrás viendo como la pelirrosa corría detrás de su sensei.

—Oye, Naruto, ¿Y desde cuando está Sakura enamorada de Kakashi? — susurró Sasuke.

—Pues, bueno, en realidad no lo sé, estuvieron mucho juntos cuando nosotros dos nos fuimos, Kakashi fue el único que estuvo aquí con ella todo el tiempo. Supongo que a raíz de eso, a Sakura le empezó a gustar—Hizo una pequeña pausa para ver como a su amigo se le ensombrecía la cara— Ella me lo contó hace un mes, y la verdad no me lo esperaba, pero pensándolo bien, él es el único que siempre ha estado ahí para ella— concluyó el rubio.

—Sí, demo dobe, él es mucho mayor que ella. Sakura es menor y a Kakashi le podrian empapelar de por vida. No creo que corra ese riesgo por estar con Sakura— comentó intranquilo Sasuke.

—¿Tú te empapelarías por ella? ¿Tú correrías ese riesgo? — preguntó Naruto conociendo ya la respuesta.

—Sí. — Respondió en un susurro Sasuke.

—Lo sabía, entonces él también podría llegar a hacerlo ¿No crees? — preguntó el rubio.

—Hmp— La respuesta de Sasuke—Lucharé por ella, dobe, ese viejo canoso no me la va a quitar así como así. Lo juro—

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

—Amasa más deprisa— gritó un hombre bajo y gordo bastante mandón, dueño de la panadería, a la pobre Sakura que no daba más abasto.

—Tranquila Sakura, pronto nos iremos de aquí, solo nos queda media hora, aguanta— susurró tranquilamente Kakashi mientras decoraba una tarta con motivos Icha Icha Paradise.

—Hai— gritó contenta Sakura.

De pronto, un AMBU llegó a la panadería y pidió que Kakashi le acompañara en un asunto de suma urgencia. La Hokage le llamaba. Tranquilizó a sus alumnos y dijo que los vería mañana a las siete para un entrenamiento. Todos refunfuñaron. Y Naruto gritó un "Suertudo" mientras veían desaparecer a su sensei en un "pluff"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos. Un "Adelante" le dio la señal de que podía pasar. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a una Hokage mucho más seria de lo normal.

Se sentó en una silla enfrente de Tsunade y preguntó para qué lo había llamado con tanta urgencia.

­—Akatsuki…— dijo la Hokage como si diciendo ese se aclararan todas las dudas del mundo.

—¿Akatsuki? Cuéntenos, Hokage— Pidió uno de los ninjas que había en la sala. Kakashi no se había percatado ni de su presencia ni de la presencia de otros diez ninjas. Todos conocidos por el ninja copia.

—Sabemos, gracias a un espía de la Arena, que quieren al Kyuubi— continuó Tsunade.

—Hokage, premítame decirle que eso ya lo sabíamos todos— protestó otro shinobi.

—¿me dejas acabar?— el susodicho asintió avergonzado —sabemos que quieren a Naruto ya, por alguna razón que desconocemos y atacarán a la villa en cualquier momento. Así que pido que se doble la vigilancia, los genins no pueden salir de la villa, a excepción de Sasuke Uchiha, que aunque es genin, tiene el conocimiento de un chuunin. Los demás, quiero que entrenéis bien a vuestros discípulos durante estos días, no deis la voz de alarma. Y por cierto— Esto lo dijo mirando fijamente a Kakashi —Naruto, no, repito no puede enterarse de nada. No queremos que haga alguna locura ¿Entendido? —Kakashi asintió —Pues bien, seguid con vuestras tareas.

Cuando todos estaban ya por salir, entre murmullo y murmullo, un AMBU malherido entró en la sala. Estaba en muy malas condiciones, seguramente no sobreviviría a eso. Un ninja lo cogió e hizo que se apoyara en su pecho para poder ver directamente a la Hokage. —Hokage-sama— respiró hondo —Uchiha Itachi sigue vivo— Y acto seguido el ángel negro se llevó a ese AMBU.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Había sido dura la misión. Los tres ninjas volvían a casa. Cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Cada uno soñando despierto con una persona diferente. Llegaron a un cruce de caminos.

—Aquí nos despedimos chicos— dijo cansinamente Sakura.

—Cierto Sakura-chan… demo, ¿No preferirías que te acompañara alguno de los dos? — preguntó intranquilo el rubio.

—Tranquilo, Naruto, sé cuidarme sola y lo sabes— dijo desaprobadora la chica. —Konbanwa Naruto, Konbanwa Sasuke-kun— se despidió la chica.

—Oyasumi nasai, Sakura-chan— se despidieron al unísono los chicos.

Sakura siguió el camino de la derecha. Mientras los chicos el de la izquierda. En teoría la casa de Sakura estaba por la derecha ¿pero quién ha dicho que ella se iba a su casa? Esperó unos minutos. Los suficientes para que los chicos no se percataran de que no iba hacia su casa. Y corrió hacia la panadería, la cual pasó de largo y fue directa hacia el parque de los jazmines. Sí, aquel parque le gustaba, pero al llegar a él no paró. No. Siguió corriendo hacia una de las casas de allí. Llamó nerviosa a la puerta. La cual se abrió dejando ver a un guapo ninja de treinta años.

—Te estaba esperando, Sakura-chan— susurró Kakashi. Abrió totalmente la puerta y dejó pasar a una tímida Sakura que se descalzó y se dejó caer en el suelo del recibidor. Cansada.

—Estoy agotada, fue muy dura esta misión, sobretodo por el topo ese mandón— dejó escapar de su boca.

—Dúchate, anda Sakura, que estás llena de harina— añadió resignado Kakashi. Sakura se apoyó sobre los antebrazos para poder mirar mejor a Kakashi, su amado Kakashi. Aquella noche, en el hospital le había confesado su amor. Y aunque era un amor prohibido, no iban a dejar escapar la oportunidad de poder estar el uno con el otro.

—Sólo si tú te duchas conmigo— sonrió pícara Sakura.

Kakashi levantó a Sakura y puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica. Se acercó a su oreja y la besó. —No me provoques, niña loca— susurró mientras seguía besando la oreja de Sakura. Lo que hizo que la chica cerrara los ojos y emitiera un gruñido de placer.

—Vete a duchar— zanjó Kakashi. Se apartó de ella y fue hacia la cocina. —Ya sabes donde está mi ropa, ponte algo que encuentres por ahí, la cena estará lista en media hora. No tardes o se enfriará— Gritó Kakashi desde la estancia.

Sakura sonrió y corrió escaleras arriba hacia la ducha. Abrió los grifos para que el agua se calentara y se dirigió al cuarto de Kakashi. Era todo tan… tan masculino. Tan Kakashi que le daban unas ganas locas de quedarse allí para siempre. La verdad era que su madre pensaba que estaba con Ino, su gran cómplice.

Si su madre se enterara… le esperarían años de castigo.

Abrió la cajonera y cogió una vieja camisa gris de Kakashi y unas braguitas que había llevado ella misma hacía unos días.

Olió el fuerte aroma a sándalo que provenía de la camisa. Le encantaba ese aroma. Era tan Kakashi. Dejó la ropa encima de la cama y fue directa al cuarto de baño. Una estancia la mar de sencilla. Masculina, para ser más clara. Se metió en la bañera y notó como el agua caliente le recorría el cuerpo entero. Buscó el champoo y el gel de baño y se dio con ellos. A los veinte minutos de estar en sus cabilaciones salió, cogió una toalla y se enrolló en ella. Agarró el peine y se dirigió al pequeño espejo que tenía el ninja copia sobre la cajonera. Se pasó el peine por el pelo y se lo secó suavemente con la toalla. Se puso las braguitas y la vieja camisa.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y la asaltó un aroma a guiso que le inundó todos los sentidos ¿eso lo había hecho Kakashi?

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y entró a la cocina, ahí estaba él. Cambiado. Ya llevaba el pantalón del pijama puesto. Solo el pantalón. Estaba realmente… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿sexy? Sí, esa era precisamente la palabra para referirse a ese pedazo de…

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada? — preguntó aburrido Kakashi.

­—No… Qué bien huele eso— comentó Sakura acercándose a la olla que bullía bajo el fuego.

—Es un guiso que aprendí cuando era AMBU, ya sabes, por si teníamos que comer algo cuando estábamos de misión.

—Sou ka— dijo Sakura embelesaba mirando la olla. Parecía estar hipnotizada.

—Anda, pon la mesa, mujer— dijo secamente Kakashi.

Dicho y hecho. Sakura sacó del estante de la derecha dos cuencos y dos pares de palillos y los llevó a la mesa. Volvió a la cocina y cogió dos vasos, la cestilla de las servilletas y cogió agua de la nevera.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, Kakashi ya estaba vertiendo el guiso en una gran fuente. Fueron los dos hacia la mesa del comedor. La estancia era sencilla, amena y muy, como todo en esa casa, masculina.

Sakura suponía que todo le llamaba la atención al ser tan masculino por que ella vivía sola con su madre, era lógico que todo le pareciera masculino, ya que toda ella era lo antagónico a esa palabra.

Kakashi sirvió la comida en los cuencos. La verdad olía de maravilla. Sakura estaba deseando a probarlo. Kakashi la miraba embelesado ¿Cómo podía haber en el mundo alguien tan bello como lo era ella? Era sencillamente imposible, y tenerla ahí, para él… Y encima así vestida. Tenía hambre, pero no precisamente de comida.

Sakura cogió los dos palillos y cogió un trozo de carne que flotaba en medio de todo lo demás. Se lo llevó a la boca y pudo degustar comprobar lo buenísimo que estaba el guiso que su adorado Kakashi le había hecho solo para ella.

—Está muy rico, Kakashi-sensei— halagó Sakura

—Ya no importa que me llames "sensei", Sakura— dijo divertido Kakashi.

—Perdón, es la costumbre— se disculpó sonrojada la muchacha.

—No pasa nada, te acostumbrarás— rió más divertido aún el ninja copia —¿Sabes? No tengo muchas ganas de comer ¿Qué te parece si vamos un rato a hablar más cómodos? — Preguntó el chico. Sakura asintió y los dos se dirigieron a la cocina a guardarlo todo. Una vez todo estaba en su sitio se fueron al sofá. Kakashi se recostó en el sofá, dejando un hueco entre el brazo de este y él. Pero Sakura no pilló el hueco y se sentó sobre Kakashi. Pero la postura era incómoda, el le pidió que se levantara. Vaya par de torpes, pensó Kakashi. Recostó la espalda en la pared, con las piernas extendidas hacia delante. Y Sakura en la misma posición que él pero apoyando su espalda contra el pecho de Kakashi.

Estaba tan bien los dos allí recostados.

—"Ojalá el momento fuera eterno" — Pensó Sakura.

Un escalofrío pasó por un instante toda su columna vertebral. De la nuca hasta el coxis. Kakashi estaba acariciándole el muslo con una suavidad y una sensualidad propia de un andar de una pantera. Se giró, quedando a escasos centímetros de la boca de Kakashi. Si no fuera por esa dichosa máscara…

Y como si él le estuviera leyendo los pensamientos, llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza y se desató el trozo de tela que cubría la mayor parte de la cara.

Sakura se asombró de sobremanera. Era especialmente guapo. Era, era hermoso. Un dios griego le envidiaría seguro. Unos labios rosados, pidiendo a gritos ser besados. Y otra vez como si Kakashi le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, bajó la cabeza y atrapó los labios de la kunoichi. Fue el primer beso de ella. Más no fue el primero de él. Y eso, Kakashi lo sabía, Sakura lo sabía y sus bocas lo demostraron. Nada más fue un contacto de labios que duró poco más de un segundo. Pero hablaban sin palabras. Y él volvió a atrapar los labios de ella, mordiéndole el labio inferior para pedir paso. Y la kunoichi reconoció el gesto y abrió un poco la boca, dejando pasar a la lengua del ninja copia. Fue un beso precioso. Y el siguiente también lo fue, y el siguiente, y el siguiente. Parecían no cansarse de tanto besurruqueo. Hasta que Kakashi se levantó, la cogió y la llevó a la habitación, no sin antes mirar el reloj de la cocina que marcaba las 21.30 de la noche. Buena hora. Sin duda

Subieron las escaleras llenándose mutuamente de besos plagados de pasión, lujuria y amor. Si, había mucho amor en esos besos. A Kakashi le costó encontrar el pomo de la puerta, pero cuando lo encontró lo hizo girar y abrió la puerta, estampando a Sakura en ella, presionándola entre él y la puerta. Quería que ella le sintiera, que sintiera _eso_ que ella provocaba en él. Quería que se sintiera querida, deseada, quería extasiarla. Que viera lo que era capaz de hacerle un hombre. Que no todos la iban a hacer sufrir. No. Él nunca la haría sufrir. Verla mal a ella significaba la peor de las angustias para él.

Sin duda esa iba a ser una gran noche. Los pequeños gemidos que Kakashi le arrancaba de la boca a Sakura le hacían que perdiera todos los estribos. Pero tenía que serenarse un poco. Sabía que iba a ser la primera vez de ella. Tenía que ser un poco delicado. La tumbó en la cama tierna y frágilmente. Y la besó mientras sus manos viajaban por el hermoso cuerpo de la chica, descubriendo todos sus rincones. La camisa y las braguitas desaparecieron del mapa sin dejar rastro, y el pantalón de Kakashi corrió la misma suerte. Estaba tranquilo, relajado, la besaba, la acariciaba. Y llegó a su pecho, redondo y cremoso. Le estaba llamando, lo tocó.

Eso fue la alarma de la mente de Sakura. Lo empujó y lo tiró encima de la cama, se levantó, cogió la camisa y las braguitas y corrió hacia el baño dejando a un muy extrañado y confuso Kakashi.

Cuando llegó al lavabo se sentó en el suelo, sin vestirse y se acercó las rodillas al pecho, abrazándose a sí misma.

Había sido una tonta, lo sabía. Sabía que Kakashi la vería como a una niña tonta. Como a una estrecha. Sabía que quizás él ya no querría estar con una niñata como ella. Que la dejaría, lo sabía…

No había sabido dar la talla. Pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Su madre le había dicho que, si él no era cuidadoso la primera vez dolía, y dolía mucho, que podría llegar a sangrar.

No es que le tuviera miedo a la sangre. En el hospital veía montones de ella día sí y día también. Pero tenía miedo de que a él no le gustara.

Y lloró. Lloró como nunca. Escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas y lloró.

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado ahí. Sólo oyó cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Dejando ver a un muy serio Kakashi ya vestido con el pantalón del pijama y una camisa negra bastante amplia. La iba a dejar. La iba a sacar a patadas de su casa. Lo sabía, tendría que haberse quedado en la cama.

—Sakura— dijo fríamente Kakashi. Pero Sakura no contestó.

—Sakura, vamos, dime algo…— pidió suplicante Kakashi. Sakura alzó la cabeza. Y algo dentro del ninja copia se movió. Los ojos alegres y bonitos que siempre la habían caracterizado eran ahora tristes y con un aura roja bordeándolos de tanto llorar.

—Soy un monstruo— dijo melancólico Kakashi a lo que Sakura enarcó una ceja.

—Entonces… ¿No estás enfadado? — Preguntó entrecortadamente a causa de las lágrimas.

—¿perdonarte? No, perdóname tú a mí por comportarme como un animal contigo, tendría que haber esperado, ir más lento quizás. —Se agachó hasta ella, quedando a pocos centímetros. Parecía que había una barrera entre ellos. Una barrera que solo ella, con su perdón podría romper.

—Kakashi… ai shiteru— dijo bajito Sakura mientras se abrazaba a él.

—Ashti? — preguntó Kakashi sorprendido.

—Más que eso, mucho más— Sakura se acercó al cuerpo de Kakashi, aún desnuda. El ninja copia la levantó y le puso la camisa gris.

La levantó y la llevó a la cama. La tumbó y se acomodó a su lado. La acurrucó contra su pecho pensando que tenía la mujer más buena y hermosa del mundo durmiendo a su lado. Sólo para él. La iba a esperar. Hiciera lo que hiciera falta. Él la esperaría, por que ella lo merecía, lo merecía de verdad.

—Duerme, princesa, duerme…—

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fin del capítulo cuatro ¿Cómo lo véis? ¿Está muy mal? ¿Algún tomatazo? Ésta vez es un poco más largo, poco a poco ¿neh?

Bueno, muchas gracias, ya he llegado a 30 reviews y estoy más que contenta. Porque os está gustando

Gracias por seguir mi fic

**NumetaChibi:** Gracias por todo, sé que te gusta mi fic. Eres super dulce mi niña. Muchísimas gracias por todo. A mí también me encanta tu fic

Te adoro, gracias.

**Sherihilde: **Muchas gracias por apoyarme tanto y ponerle tanto entusiasmo a todo. Eres una monada. Gracias por todo. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Kukiss:** Hoy lo he dejado bien ¿eh? No me puedes decir nada que no he dejado un mal final ¿neh? Espero que te guste, enserio.

**MYsweetAngel:** Sé que Sasuke es muy… irreal, pero sino no acabaría nunca con el fic, tardaría años. Lo siento si te decepcionó. Gracias por leer.

**Lizty-LeFay:** Eso, como no aprovechó, pues que se aguante. Veo que te gustó, gracias por leer. Bueno, y a Sasuke ya le tengo un final. No se queda con ninguna xDD pero ya verás… Espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Aiora-chan:** Y sí, En este ya puse más a Kakashi. Yo también lo adoro. Si es que es lo mejor. Te amamos Kakashiii! Gracias por leer. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Katyx: **Si, habrá lemmon, tranquila, aunque bueno, no se me da muy bien, aquí casi lo hay, pero no me sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo, además como que es muy pronto ¿no? Llevan unos cuantos días de novios y ya… Prefiero esperar un poco. Espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Omtatelo:** Gracias. Me gustó que encontraras mono mi KakaSaku Mercii!

**Aidee03:** Muchisimas gracias. Me alegro de que te gustara. Espero que este capitulo no te defraude. Gracias.

**Emilii-chan hatake: **muchas gracias por todo. Eres super dulce. Te adoro. Gracias por apoyarme tanto. Gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Vocabulario:**

Konbanwa/Oyasumi nasai: Buenas noches

Sou ka: ya veo

cogió: no piensen mal, argentinos. Me refiero al verbo español Cogeragarrar

Ai shiteru: te quiero

Ashti?: ¿Me amas?

Hasta la próxima

**.Yuko-sora.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que me vais a matar por este capítulo tan **_**excesivamente **_**corto, pero es que la inspiración ha cogido vacaciones, o me ha dejado por una escritora mejor. De todas maneras, he estado leyendo otros fics, y me he derrumbado considerablemente, hay muchas, **_**muchísimas**_** escritoras por aquí que escriben super bien, escandalosamente bien, con unas historias que quitan el hipo. Y la mía no es más que una cutre y sin sentido. Y me he derrumbado, me siento soberanamente mal. En fin, espero que se me pase esta depresión y pueda seguir con el fic.**

**He tardado bastante, y sé que el fic está próximo a acabarse, quizás dos o tres capítulos más, e finitto, no me gusta nada como me está quedando. Y tengo miedo de aburriros, así que dos o tres capítulos más, y lo dejo.**

**Espero que no os importe.**

**Sin más preámbulos, ¡mi fic!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**You and me**

**5. Hay una guerra. Itachi está vivo.**

Un travieso rayo de sol se coló por la ventana. Se sentía agusto. Calentita. Como si estuviera en el cielo. Demo… eso no era el cielo, seguro. Abrió los ojos perezosamente mientras miraba alrededor intentando enfocar la mirada por la dichosa luz cegadora que el astro rey impregnaba en la estancia. Cuando supo donde se hallaba se sonrojó de inmediato. ¿Quién no se sonrojaría si se despertara envuelta por los brazos de un apuesto ninja?

Kakashi era escandalosamente guapo. Cosa que le hacía agradecer a kami-sama la suerte de tener al hombre más guapo y más bueno del mundo.

Subió su vista hasta su cara. Una tez hermosa, con unas cuantas pecas adornándola, que lo hacía ver aún más tierno y joven. Sakura sentía como la sangre se le iba incendiando a pasos rápidos. Era increíble el mar de sensaciones que un simple hombre puede hacerte sentir.

—¿Se puede saber qué miras? — dijo el jounin con los ojos aún cerrados. Sakura pegó un respingo, sobresaltada. Él se rió con ganas mientras ella arqueaba una ceja.

—No sé de qué te ries, no hace gracia— contestó ella notablemente molesta.

—Vamos, princesa, no te enfades, aunque… ¿Sabes qué? — el joven besó la oreja de la kunoichi y añadió —Estás terriblemente adorable cuando lo haces.

Este comentario dejó descolocada a Sakura. Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar mucho en ello ya que el timbre de la puerta sonó, el jounin salió de la cama a regañadientes y bajaba las escaleras mientras lanzaba alguna que otra maldición. Sakura le siguió hasta las escaleras, y allí se quedó al ver que un AMBU era el que había tocado el timbre.

—Hatake Kakashi, siento despertarle demo… están atacando Konoha y como ninja de nivel superior, Tsunade-sama le mandó llamar— dijo el AMBU y acto seguido se desvaneció en el aire.

Kakashi cerró la puerta contrariado. Miró hacia arriba donde se encontraba una muy asustada Sakura. El joven subió las escaleras a toda prisa y entró a la habitación para cambiarse. A los pocos minutos salió y se encontró a Sakura en la misma posición, como si el tiempo se hubiera parado para ella, como si de una muñeca se tratara.

Kakashi besó su mejilla, acto que hizo sacar de sus cavilaciones a Sakura. Haciendo que lágrimas cayeran por su hermoso rostro. Kakashi se asustó un poco por esta reacción.

—No quiero que mueras— dijo la chica mientras seguía con los ojos fijos en la puerta de la entrada, que parecía que era lo más entretenido del mundo.

—Sakura… Son cosas que un ninja tiene que arriesgar.

—Lo sé, demo… ahora estoy feliz contigo… No quiero perderte, no quiero— dijo mientras se abrazaba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Sakura, sé fuerte, ya verás como todo sale bien, ahora, ves a tu casa y vístete, prepárate y ten presente que te amo— dijo el hombre mientras se separaba de ella y bajaba las escaleras para poder marcharse.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe. —Yo también te amo, príncipe…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

—¿Estáis todos preparados? — gritó un eufórico Naruto.

—Sí, dobe, ¿Quieres callarte ya? — dijo Sasuke molesto.

—Calla, teme… por cierto ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? — preguntó preocupado el rubio.

—Aquí estoy, Naruto no baka— dijo Sakura apareciendo de la nada.

—Bien, ya estáis todos, yo estoy al mando así que hacedme caso. Nos dividiremos en tres grupos. —Anunció Shikamaru. —Choji, Hinata, Lee y Tenten, a la parte este.

—Hai— Asintieron los nombrados y acto seguido desaparecieron.

—Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Ino a la parte sur.

—Kiba, tú y yo iremos a la parte norte. Sakura, tu ves al hospital que allí te necesitarán más que nosotros. —Aclaró Shikamaru.

—De acuerdo, pero si necesitáis algo no dudéis en llamarme ¿neh? —dijo Sakura y acto seguido desapareció.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Había pasado ya una semana desde la última vez que Sakura había visto a Kakashi. Y, en realidad, no quería pensar en él, porque siempre se temía lo peor. Lo bueno de estar en el hospital era que si había algún herido, por mínimo que fuese, ella lo sabía, y de momento, no había señal del ninja copia por allí.

Ella suspiró inquieta, acababa de llegar una tandada de heridos al hospital, buscó con la mirada una cabellera plateada, que con suerte no encontró.

Tsunade la llamó desde la otra punta del gran salón. Era un lugar amplio, blanco por las paredes y rojo por la sangre de los muchos ninjas y civiles que habían sido atacados. Las enfermeras no daban abasto, y Sakura llevaba toda la semana ayudando a los heridos de más gravedad con su chackra y ayudaba a las enfermeras con los heridos más leves. Eso estaba siendo una carnicería. Akatsuki pegaba fuerte, los ninjas podían retenerlos por el momento, pero por desgracia, ya había habido varias muertes, y eso no daba muchas esperanzas de futuro.

Dio grandes zancadas hasta que llegó con Tsunade. Ésta le dijo que fueran rápido a ver a un hombre que estaba realmente mal, que le atendiera y que intentara salvarle la vida. Ella respondió con un casi inaudible "Sí" y se puso manos a la obra. Revisó la herida que tenía en el estómago, concentró chackra en las palmas de las manos y lo aplicó sobre la sangrienta herida, le costó lo suyo, y quedó bastante exhausta pero la herida cicatrizó bastante bien, y se llevaron al inconsciente hombre a una de las millones de camillas dispuestas en la gran sala.

—Ya está, Tsunade-sama— dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a su sensei.

—Muy bien Sakura, muy bien— dijo ésta mirando por la ventana con aire preocupado.

—¿Pasa algo, sensei?

—Sí, Sakura, pasa que estamos perdiendo a mucha gente, y no sé donde están muchos de mis shinobis más destacados, y eso me hace que me preocupe. Supongo que lo entiendes.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama… Por cierto, ¿Hay noticias de alguno de mis compañeros?.

—Naruto está luchando en el norte, con Shikamaru, Kiba e Ino. Sasuke está en el sur, con Neji, Tenten y Lee… Y bueno, de Shino y Hinata no sé nada todavía, espero que estén bien.

—Hai, sensei…— No quería preguntarlo, pero la cuestión afloró de sus labios— ¿Y sabe algo de Kakashi?

La Hokage sonrió maliciosamente —¿Dónde está el "-sensei", Sakura? Veo que ya hay _demasiada_ confianza entre vosotros como para que le llames tan solo por el nombre —Sakura se ruborizó notablemente— Sakura, no importa que lo escondáis más, yo lo sé, estoy segura de que tus compañeros se huelen algo… Y tu madre… Sakura, tu madre lo sabe desde hace tiempo, justo el día que empezasteis a salir, ella lo supo.

Sakura se quedó clavada en el suelo. No sabía que su madre se había enterado, sabía que la Hokage se olía algo de sus sentimientos hacia su antiguo sensei, pero de ahí a saber que estaban juntos…

—De todas formas, no sé donde está Kakashi, y eso también me preocupa— la Hokage cortó los pensamientos de la muchacha, que entristeció notablemente por la respuesta de su sensei. —Pero, seguro que está bien, él es un hombre fuerte y muy sabio— la intentaba consolar, no le gustaba ver a su alumna de esa manera.

—Hai…

—¡Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama! — un jóven AMBU irrumpió en la sala. —Itachi Uchiha está vivo… Hatake-san y Sasuke Uchiha están luchando con él a las afueras del bosque de Konoha… e Itachi va en cabeza…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Siento que sea tan corto… me mueroo!**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Espero que el próximo sea un pelín más largo.**

**No tengo nada de tiempo para devolver reviews, tengo entreno y tengo que seguir con otra historia compartida… Lo siento, pero sí doy muchísimas gracias a:**

**crazy takeshida!, anita-asakura, nancy, ALenis, Emiliii-chan Hatake, yr3n3, Alexa Hiwatari, Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon, Ryuichiylonen, omtatelo, aidee03, MYsweetAngel, jessymoon, marlita-chan, katyx, kukiss, aiorachan, Mirchus, Yue Uzumaki y Sherihilde.**

**¡A todos!**

**Gracias de verdad, sois únicos!**

**Os quiero muuuuucho!**

**¡Byes!**

**.Yuko-sora.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Vale, ahora llega el último capítulo de ésta pésima historia, espero no defraudaros, y no me enrollo, porque los que estáis aquí es por que queréis leer la historia.**

**Siento mucho haber tardado tannnnto en subir este capítulo, pero se me perdió la musa de la inspiración.**

**Advertencias: hay Lemmon, y bueno, fue de mi propia cosecha, pero me inspiré muchísimo en la historia **_**Un Amante Perfecto**_** de **_**Yume No Ai.**_

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todos ellos perteneces a Kishimoto-sama.**

**Muchísimas gracias a: Keri01, inu-nichan, Azka.chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon, Emiliii-chan Hatake, MYsweetAngel, Kukiss, bizcochia u-U, aidee03, Alexa Hiwatari, aiora-chan y anita-asakura.**

**Y a todos esos anonimos que no pongo sus nombres porque me dijeron que si no te quitan la cuenta, pues también muchísimas gracias, os adoro a todos.**

**Sin vosotros no habría historia.**

**Gracias **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

You and me

6. El final. Siempre juntos.

Sasuke estaba agotado, viendo como Kakashi luchaba arduamente contra Itachi, ambos notablemente cansados, aunque no tanto como él mismo.

Itachi lanzó un Katon contra Kakashi, quien le costó bastante esquivarlo, ya que al tener los ojos entrecerrados y no mirar directamente a Itachi (para no caer en el mangekyo sharingan)

Kakashi lo tenía difícil, estaba realmente debilitado, le dolían las piernas de tan poco chackra que le quedaba

"_Dudo mucho que pueda aguantar este ritmo, tengo que pensar algo, va Kakashi, piensa en algo, y rápido"_ se repetía una y otra vez el peliplateado. En una de tantas, perdió de vista a Itachi, intentó localizarlo, pero ya fue tarde, el Uchiha mayor apareció por su espalda y le propinó un golpe en la nuca.

Kakashi cayó redondo al suelo.

—Vamos Hermanito, esto es cosa de nosotros dos ¿O sigues siendo la niñita llorona de hace años? — preguntó burlonamente el hermano mayor.

—Más quisieras estúpido hermano— una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Sasuke. —Prepárate a morir bastardo— dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra él, chidori en mano.(1)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se sentía bastante cómodo, como si estuviera entre nubes.

"_¿Estoy en el cielo?" _Se preguntó el ninja copia mientras abría los párpados. Unos orbes verdes le recibieron con la laegría pintada en ellos. _"Definitivamente esto es el cielo"_ se dijo a sí mismo el peliplateado.

—Kakashi, qué bien que hayas despertado— Anunció la Hokage que estaba al lado contrario de Sakura. —Estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti— dirigió su mirada a Sakura— aunque algunos más que otros. Os dejo solos, que tenéis mucho de qué hablar.

En cuanto la Hokage hubo cerrado la puerta, Sakura se inclinó y rozó los labios de Kakashi, el hombre sonrió mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la hacía caer encima suyo, para profundizar el beso.

No se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par

—Kakashi-hentai ¿¡Qué estás haciendo con mi Sakura-chan!? — preguntó un eufórico rubio.

—Nada que yo no quiera que me haga, baka— respondió la pelirrosada.

—Pero, Sakura, en teoría nadie sabía que…

—Kakashi, se ha enterado todo el mundo que estamos juntos… Hasta mi madre. —interrumpió la chica. Acto que hizo que a Kakashi le resbalara una gota por la sien.

—Vale, tórtolos, yo os venía a avisar que al final Itachi está muerto, ésta misma mañana murió— la cara de Naruto se ensombreció— Y Sasuke sigue igual de mal.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasó con Sasuke? — preguntó Kakashi, totalmente desconcertado.

—Bueno, lo único que sabemos es que después de la batalla con su hermano, lo trajo a rastras hasta la villa, y en las mismas puertas, se desplomó. Ahora mismo está en coma.

—¿Qué? — preguntó confuso el ninja copia.

—Lo que oyes, amor. Ahora mismo voy a ver si ha mejorado, os intentaré traer noticias cuanto antes.

Se despidió de Kakashi con un tierno beso en la boca, y un beso en la mejilla para Naruto y abandonó la habitación. Por los pasillos reinaba el más absoluto silencio, cortado por algún que otro sollozo, o algún que otro quejido por parte de los enfermos. La guerra había acabado, con victoria para Konoha.

A Sakura se le quitó un peso de encima, Kakashi había estado una semana durmiendo, y tuvo miedo a perderlo.

Y ese miedo le hizo amarlo aún más.

Aunque estaba muy preocupada por Sasuke, tenía heridas muy graves, y parecía no querer reponerse.

Entró en la sala de cuidados intensivos, y lo vio, ahí tumbado en la cama, parecía estar más en el mundo de los muertos que en el de los vivos, y eso le partió el corazón.

Estaba mucho más pálido que de costumbre, y con los labios ligeramente amoratados.

Estuvo unos minutos observándole, mientras los recuerdos la asaltaban completamente. Una lágrima solitaria rodó desde sus ojos, agarró la mano del chico con fuerza y la estrechó sobre su pecho.

"_Sasuke, no me dejes, vamos, tú puedes, te queda mucha vida todavía por delante, vamos…__**hermano."**_

En ese momento, la máquina a la que estaba sujeta su vida, empezó a descontrolarse, muestra de que su vida pendía de un hilo.

Precipitadamente, llegaron varias enfermeras y la misma Tsunade, con Shizune.

Intentaron hacer que la vida del chico se estabilizase, pero no hubo manera.

Y Sakura lloró, lloró sobre el pecho de su amigo, de su _hermano_.

Lloró como nunca, por la pérdida de alguien tan importante, alguien que se resignó a morir sin luchar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al Uchiha menor se le hicieron varios monumentos, en honor a ese hombre, que aunque había traicionado a la villa un tiempo atrás, volvió, y luchó por su patria, matando así a dos grandes amenazas para la villa, Uchiha Itachi y Orochimaru.

Vale, no luchó por su patria, pero eso pocos los sabían. Aún así, todos los aldeanos acudieron a su entierro, muchos lloraban, pocos lloraban de verdad.

Fue muy duro para el antiguo equipo siete tener que estar en el entierro: Sakura lloraba escondida en el pecho de Kakashi, Naruto apretaba con furia y frustración el papel que tenía entre sus manos, y Kakashi consolaba a Sakura, pasando sus dedos entre las hebras rosadas de la chica, mientras recordaba con orgullo a su alumno.

Todos dejaron una rosa blanca sobre la tumba del joven Uchiha. Excepto una personita, Sakura, que dejó una rosa negra envuelta en un papel rosa. Muchos la miraron mal, pero ella se limitó a sonreir mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro al recordar a su adorado Sasuke, aquel que amó, aquel que en ese momento no estaba con ella, su hermano.

Sakura volvió junto a Kakashi y le rogó que se fueran a casa, que ella no podía soportar estar pensando en Sasuke de una manera triste.

"_Yo sé que tú no querrías que yo estuviera mal. Voy a vivir por ti, Sasuke-kun."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Varios meses después.

—No pongas eso ahí, queda fatal. — exclamó la pelirrosa al ver que Kakashi ponía un cuadro de un payaso en la cabecera de la cuna. —El niño va a coger un trauma si le pones esa cosa al lado de su cuna.

—No, yo dormí con el mismo cuadro cuando era bebé, y mírame— dijo él arqueando su ojito visible.

—¿Ves? Me das la razón, quémalo, o lo quemaré yo— dijo ella mientras se subía a la escalerilla para seguir pintando de azul las paredes.

—¿Por qué pintas las paredes de azul si no sabes qué va a ser?

—Pues las pinto de azul por que es un color muy mono, además, es el color del cielo, y así el bebé estará con más armonía y eso. Y además ¿por qué, si fuera niña, tendría que tener las paredes rosas? Es muy típico. — dijo ella la mar de ilusionada.

Él se resignó a no contestar, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su mejilla en la mitad de la espalda de ella. (2)

Subió un par de peldaños hasta quedarse a la altura de la oreja de ella. Mordisqueó su lóbulo, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera del placer, ése hombre si sabía como hacerla morir de placer con solo un toque.

Era un Dios del sexo, y eso ya lo había corroborado ella varias veces, un hecho científico, vamos.

—Creo que ahora se me ocurren muchas cosas mejores que pintar la habitación del bebé, además solo estás de dos meses, nos quedan todavía seis para preparar el cuarto. Anda, baja de ahí— le susurró él al oído.

Ella obedeció como hipnotizada, él la cogió (3) y la llevó al cuarto que ambos compartían. Al llegar la tumbó en la cama, y él se tumbó encima de ella, allí se consumieron los dos en el fuego de la pasión.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando Sakura se despertó, todavía podía sentirlo dentro, y era una sensación maravillosa, levantó la vista, y ahí estaba él, con su cara hermosa sin máscara, endulzada por la sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro.

Se permitió observarlo en silencio, sin moverse, sin tocarlo por miedo a que se pudiera desvanecer.

Se quitó el brazo del hombre que tenía rodeándole la cintura y, con su desnudez, se fue a la ducha.

Abrió el grifo y se metió, dejando que las millones de cotas rodaran por su cuerpo, llevándose la esencia de aquel hombre maravilloso.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando la puerta se abría, ni cuando alguien entraba en la ducha con ella. Lo que sí sintió fueron dos fuertes brazos rodeándola y estrechándola contra un pecho duro como una roca.

Y también sintió cuando el abrazo se volvía débil y las manos expertas del hombre vagaban por su delgado cuerpo, pasando por la garganta, parándose un cierto tiempo en sus pechos, bajando por su estómago hasta llegar al ombligo, juguetear con éste, hasta llegar a los rizos de su entrepierna. Aquel hombre era un Dios del toqueteo, Sakura creyó que pocos hombres sabían hacer sentir lo que le hacía sentir éste. Y tampoco quería comprobarlo, estaba demasiado bien con él como para hacerlo.

Sus pensamientos fueron disipados cuando notó como su hombre le acariciaba su sexo, se estremeció y no pudo frenar el gemido que se escapó de sus labios. Notó como una sonrisa aparecía en la cara de Kakashi contra su espalda, entre beso y beso que el chico le obsequiaba en su pecosa piel.

El chico acariciaba su clítoris mientras ella dejaba escapar de sus labios suspiros de verdadero placer. Sólo cuando él sacó los dedos de ella, sintió que el hombre estaba muy, muy, _muy_ excitado, su miembro hinchado se apretada contra su muslo, dándole a entender que él estaba totalmente enardecido. Pero para sorpresa de Sakura, el hombre se puso de rodillas e hizo que ella se girara, le separó un poco las piernas y volvió a sumergir sus dedos en ella, y los movió, penetrándola. Ella agarró la cabeza de su amante mientras alzaba su cabeza y cerraba los ojos. El chico aprovechó que ella no miraba y empezó a lamerle esa zona tan sensible. La chica al sentirlo dio un respingo por la sensación tan placentera, mientras su chico seguía profesándole tanta pasión, ella llegó al orgasmo con una gran sacudida de su cuerpo.

Al poco tiempo, llegó al segundo, y casi instantáneamente al tercero.

Al cuarto ya no podía más, él se reclinó y se tumbó en la bañera, y ella se tumbó encima, y fue entonces cuando notó su abultamiento y reconoció que ella había tenido cuatro orgasmos colosales y él no había sentido nada de nada.

Sacó las fuerzas de no sé donde y empezó a lamerle el cuello, él sonrió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el bordillo de la bañera.

Ella fue bajando dejando un rastro de saliva en él, hasta llegar a los pezones del hombre, allí se quedó un rato, succionando, lamiendo, saboreando, _mordisqueando…_

Y siguió bajando, se entretuvo en el ombligo, y descendió dando pequeños besitos hasta llegar a su miembro totalmente hinchado y erecto.

Él lanzó un gemido gutural y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que el mar de emociones lo absorbiera totalmente. Llegó al clímax salvajemente.

Ella le tiró su jabón perfumado por encima, ése que ella decía que olía tan masculino… y lo enjabonó con su propio cuerpo, restregándose contra él.

Kakashi sentía los pechos de la chica contra su pecho, y su pubis contra su muslo…

Y quiso hundirse en ella, y lo hizo, vaya si lo hizo.

Ambos se movían desesperadamente. Y el jabón hacía que los cuerpos se sintieran viscosos y totalmente excitantes.

Cuando llegaron juntos al orgasmo más increíble que ambos habían tenido, ella le hincaba las uñas en las caderas y él se agarraba a los bordes de la bañera con una fuerza sobrehumana.

Ambos se desplomaron y se quedaron así, respirando entrecortadamente, dándose besitos dulces y tiernos. Queriéndose. Amándose.

Porque se amaban, y así sería hasta que se murieran.

No, ni siquiera la muerte podía separarlos. Ellos serían uno para siempre.

_Fiiiiin_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Vale, sé que podria ser muchísimo mejor, y el lemon es muy pobre.**

**Pero bueno, tengo catorce años y mucho no se podía pedir.**

**Espero que no os haya defraudado del todo, si?**

**Y mandadme un par de reviews, a ver que os parece**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me han apoyado tanto tantísimo, os debo mucho, porque gracias a vosotros he podido terminar esta historia tan pobre y mala.**

**Espero que mis próximas historias no os defrauden.**

**Muchísimos besos a todos, y gracias.**

**.Yuko-sora.**


End file.
